


Bubblegum and Bubblebath

by Nightzilla333



Series: Living With Wally [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Bubblebath - Freeform, Cheap Motels, M/M, Masturbation, Minor OC - Freeform, Possession, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightzilla333/pseuds/Nightzilla333
Summary: Miles tries to relax, the Walrider gets curious, and everything smells like bubblegum in the end.





	Bubblegum and Bubblebath

The motel room Miles found was cheap. The receptionist raised a pierced eyebrow, popped her bright pink bubblegum, and tossed her long bubblegum pink hair out of her face as she slid over the room key. She didn’t look at the name on the credit card or ask him to sign anything.

If she had, she would have noticed that the card belonged to a now dead man. Or maybe not. As far as Miles could tell the news only covered the Mount Massive story for a short while. Then, Murkoff had people try to play it off that Waylon was crazy. A conspiracy theorist with a hard-on for Murkoff. Miles and Peacock are working on getting that fixed.

He flashed a quick smile as he grab the blue plastic tab on the key. The white _120_ was scratched and faded out, but still readable. The smile dropped from his face as he dragged his feet through the dull hallway. _I’m going to have to ditch the credit card. A shame, really. Blair had a nice limit._ He stopped at room _120_. The wall was cracked next to the door, and the paint was peeling off of the door. The key in his hand was slightly rusted, but it still turned the lock.

The room smelt heavily of dust, and sneezed when the door slammed shut behind him. With a sigh, Miles flicked the light-switch next to the door, desperately ignoring the itch that was crawling across his skin. The light flickered spastically before the bulb popped with a startling sound. Miles sucked in a sharp breath and the itching feeling engulfed him. His breathing became sporadic and uneven. The light coming from the window was not enough.

Green flickered over his vision as the Walrider took partial control. Miles felt his feet leave the ground, and as his body zipped through the air to the bathroom door. He was able to pick up the simple shapes of a bed, a nightstand, and a lamp. The bathroom door banged open, but nothing broke. There wasn’t even a dent in the shitty wall paper covered drywall. _Good boy_.

A ghostly tentacle stretched out from Miles shoulder and flicked the bathrooms light switch. This time, after a few seconds of the light flickering, the light stayed on and steady. The makeshift night vision blinked out before Miles was blinded. The bathroom was cramped, but came with a tub. It even had little complimentary shampoo and conditioner bottles, a tiny bar of soap, and, Miles notes with a pleased grin, bubblebath.

The tub, like the rest of the room, was dusty. But the taps still worked, and the fan flicked on. He wasn’t leaving this tub unless he absolutely had to.

After rinsing out the tub Miles pulled the tab to switch from tap to shower head. He stripped out of his filthy, filthy bullet-hole-riddled clothes. There was knotted scars littering his torso. It was… interesting to watch the tiny nanobots push the bullets out of his body and stitch it closed in Mount Massive.

Steam billowed out of the bathroom and into the rest of the motel room. Biting his lip, Miles stared at the bathroom door. _On one hand, keeping it open gives me the space I need and a quick getaway. On the other hand, it’s extra protection. I can find a place to hide. I can… I can…_ Miles glared and slammed the door shut. _No. I am not going back to that thinking. I’m not there anymore. I am not alone anymore._ With quick feet Miles stepped into the shower. He moaned when the water hit his muscles, the tiny pricks hitting his sore shoulders just right.

Looking forward to his bath, but wanting to get rid of the layer of filth covering his body, Miles grabbed the tiny shampoo bottle. He screwed off the top and started to smack the bottle against his palm. “Come on, come on…” The viscous liquid slowly started to pool into his hand, and Miles cocks his hip. Finally, after smacking the tiny bottle for at least a minute, he has enough shampoo in his hand to lather into his hair. When he tilted his head back a bead of shampoo ran down his face and into his closed eye. Hissing, Miles washed his face and tried to flush out his eye. Then he grabbed the tiny bar of soap and didn’t stop scrubbing at his skin until the bar of soap was gone. With his skin bright pink, Miles rinsed off. He stared at the tiny soap swirls in water drain out. Once those were all gone the ex-journalist stepped on the metal stopper to push it down.

Immediately water started to pool in the tub. He grabbed the tiny complimentary bubblebath bottle and emptied the entire thing into the tub. The Walrider floated by the tub, and he made a vague sweeping motion. “I don’t care if the bathroom gets dirty. If anything, this will be the cleanest the bathroom has been in a while.”

The Walrider shook its head and zipped out of the bathroom, going through the door. Miles shook his head and sighed. Water beaded down his forehead and dripped into the water below. Sighing again, Miles turned around and sank into the bath water. He waited for the tub to be filled be shifting forward and turning off the tap. A pleased groan left his lips as he settled back in the tub, knees poking out of the water.

Enjoying the heat and odd bubblegum scent that wafted from the bubbles his hand began to drift. A hiss left his lips as he gripped himself. He hardened quickly in his hand, and he didn’t bother with light or teasing touches. _It’s been too long_ he thought as a moan left his lips. He traced the vein on the underside of his cock up to the head, where he dipped his nail into the slit. It felt weird to do this with a finger missing, but not weird enough to stop.

Miles pumped quickly, dipping his other hand under the water to play with his balls and circle his hole. His eyes fluttered closed as he worked his hand. Water and bubbles splashed out of the tub as he bucked his hips, thighs straining as he tried to not slip on the plastic of the tub. A gasp left him as he finally came, cum streaking his hand spilling into the tub and onto his belly.

His chest heaved as he relaxed back into the tub. Slowly, his head lulled to the side and he opened his eyes.

“What the fuck?!” He screamed and jumped. The Walrider hovered a few inches away from his face, bits of the nanobots drifting in and out of its “solid” form.

The Walrider tilted his head and drifted a hand closer to Miles. Miles flinched away, water splashing out of the tub. “No. Stop. What are you doing?”

The Walrider’s hand froze in the air and bobbed up and down. It tilted its head further. Its blank face stared at him, the empty sockets trained on Miles eyes… Miles thinks.

“What do you want?”

The Walrider made a crude movement with its hand, jerking it up and down. Miles face burned as he watched the movement. “Okay! _Okay!_ Stop doing that!”

Immediately the Walrider stopped. Its head tilted further as Miles tried to burry himself in the bubbles of the tub. “It’s called masturbation. It…” Miles licked his lips. “It’s something people do to feel good and release stress.”

The Walrider stared at Miles, and Miles sank deeper into the water. Suddenly, before Miles could stop it, the Walrider zipped into Miles and took control.

Miles felt pleasure zing through his body as his hand, being controlled by the Walrider, gripped his penis. Miles floated in his mind, thrown into a small box, was forced to watch and feel what was happening to him, but not able to do anything to stop it. He screamed in his head, that it was too soon, too fast, and too tight. He screamed as the burning pleasure blurred through his body, building up too quickly. He knew his body was crying as he came, the orgasm feeling like pins and needles as it spilt over onto his hand, and it fucking sucks that the Walrider doesn’t feel pain.

Miles body sagged in the tub, chest heaving, as the Walrider left his body again. Miles could feel tears roll down his face, his cheeks and chest a splotchy red. His head was dizzy from suddenly gaining back control of his body and the heat of the tub. “Were you trying to rip my dick of?!” He shouted, voice wobbling.

The Walrider flinched back from the yell, and Miles sighed. His influence on the Walrider is becoming more apparent every day. The nanoswarm reacts to loud and sudden noises the same way he does, reacts the same way to tight and enclosed spaces, reacts the same way when something is _too_ quiet. Miles doesn’t like yelling ergo the Walrider doesn’t like yelling. Miles sighed again, because he felt like it, and crossed his arms over his chest. He pushed his weak body into a sitting position by wiggling and shoving against the slick plastic of the tub. He blinked. “Look. You have to be gentle. You can’t just grab it and tug. It’s like…” the ex-journalist looked away from the Walrider. “It’s like how you hug someone? You have to be gentle. You can’t squeeze too tightly, because it’ll hurt. You can’t hurt people, remember? Not unless they hurt us first. But, um, when it comes to masturbating you have to be gentle. Don’t grab it too tight, don’t move it too fast… without lube. Water isn’t adequate enough to make it so it doesn’t hurt. But, you can do it if you’re careful and slow.” Miles sighed for a third time in a span of maybe two minutes. What he said next would have turned his face red, if it wasn’t as red as it could be. “I can show you how to do it –”

Miles never finished his sentence as the Walrider shot back into Miles. Once again, he became an observer in his own body. Unlike before, however, pain and pleasure didn’t mingle and the Walrider hesitated, waiting for instruction.

The first time this had happened, where the Walrider was taking control of his body, it was at the asylum. Miles wasn’t aware of what was happening, a mixture of grief and pain and anger directing what the nanoswarm did. The last time it possessed him it ignored him. The Walrider was waiting for instruction this time.

Miles tried to tell… or rather, give the impression that he wasn’t ready to go again, and now that fear wasn’t blocking the connection between the two of them. Miles could tell that the Walrider didn’t believe him.

With an internal sigh, Miles guided the Walrider to gently stroke fingers up and down the cock, gently petting it. He continued to do that for a few moments before his cock started to respond. _Guess I have a short refraction period again. God, I feel like a teenager._

He had the Walrider do the gentle petting a few more times, before he allowed the Walrider grasp it again. The grasp wasn’t nearly as tight as it was the first time, in fact it was almost too loose. The hand moved up and down, the touch teasing. Miles had the Walrider tighten the grip, a whine bubbling past his lips and his hips bucking up.

Unlike the first and second time, the third orgasm took forever to crest. Barely anything came out, and it still burned, pins and needles. His body slumped back in the tub, the buzzing of the Walrider just under his skin.

The heat of the tub furthered the dizzy feeling. He tried to tell the Walrider that he was done. That he couldn’t go again. But his hand creeped towards his cock and Miles sobbed in his head.

Resigned that the Walrider wasn’t going to stop any time soon, Miles pulled away. He curled up in his mind. Although he couldn’t pull away completely from sensation, he can muffle it slightly. Feeling the tiny pins and needles wasn’t much more bearable than the full force of the stroking, but it was enough. He was barely aware of cumming but nothing coming out. His vision swam, and darkness fizzled in. Miles sighed the sweet relief as he was pulled unconsciousness.

* * *

Miles awoke in the bed of the motel room slowly. His crotch ached. The lamp was on next to the bed. Groggily, Miles rubbed his eyes with one hand and pushed himself into a sitting position. He was fully dressed, minus his shoes. Leaning against the headboard he rolled his head. He could vaguely make those out by the door.

A noise was coming from the bathroom, and the light was streaming out through the crack. “Wally?” Miles called out, voice wrecked. He swallowed, hoping that would help with his throat. It didn’t. The Walrider poked its head out through the door. “Whatcha doin’ pal?”

The Walrider made a motion as if he was sweeping. Miles chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t bother cleaning. We gotta get out of here.” He threw back the covers and swung his legs off of the bed. The world spun as he stood and pitched forward.

The Walrider swooped into Miles before he could hit the floor. There was a knock on the door as Miles hovered, and before whoever was at the door could open it they flew out the window.

* * *

The desk clerk pushed a new stick of bubble gum when she looked into the sky. There, against the just starting to rise sun, was an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for this verse! If you have something you want to see, let me know!


End file.
